Reunited
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Olivia reunites with one man who she has loved all her life. Set after 20th Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the present time. Sometime after the 20th Season. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf. Let me know if you enjoy reading this. :)**

Olivia was sat on a bench in Central Park. It was a rare sight she would have a day off and the sun would be outshining across the city. Usually, it rained when she had a day off and because today was different she thought she would take Noah to Central Park where he could play with the new remote control helicopter she had treated him to for doing so well in school. Fin had asked Olivia if they could meet up and she had suggested the park which Fin was happy with, but he didn't say what he wanted to talk about so Olivia knew she would have to wait for him to turn up. She looked around, trying to spot Fin while at the same time keeping a close eye on her son. A smile graced upon her lips, happy she was able to give Noah a normal childhood, unlike she had with her mother but that was all in the past. What mattered now was the present.

Olivia was too focused on her son she didn't see the man pass by her. ''How are you doing, baby girl?'' Fin asked, pulling Olivia into a friendly embrace that brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him. ''I'm not bad, thanks.'' She replied, letting him go so he could sit down beside her. ''How about you?''

''I'm good thanks, Liv. At least you get lovely weather on your day off. Whenever I get a day off it's raining cats and dogs.'' Olivia giggled softly at Fin's little rant. She saw Noah running up to them. ''Uncle Fin!'' Noah yelled, wrapping his little arms around Fin's neck and held onto him. ''Hey, buddy.'' Fin chuckled, holding the boy who he loved like he was his own. Olivia's heart melted at the sweet moment of the two people she adored. Noah released his hold around Fin's neck and held out a remote control he held in his hands. ''Look what mommy got me.'' He showed it to Fin. ''Oh, that's cool, man. What is it for?''

''It's for a remote control helicopter.'' Noah beamed. ''You can control it by pressing these buttons and it goes wherever you want it to go by moving this.'' Noah showed Fin the lever on the remote, who looked on in astonishment. ''That's amazing, Noah.''

Noah smiled. ''Mommy got it for me for doing well in school.''

''Well, you deserve it, little man.'' He gently patted Noah on his back. ''Listen, Noah. I need to speak with your mom for a bit and then about how you show me how the helicopter works, deal?''

''Deal.'' Noah agreed excitedly. Fin held out his hand. ''Give me five, man.'' Noah's small hand connected with Fin's large in a high five before running back into the field continue playing. Fin shook his hand. ''Man, Olivia, that's kids getting stronger. What are you feeding him?'' The expression on Fin's face made Olivia chuckle. She noted the slight pain he felt in his hand.

''Like me, he doesn't know his own strength.''

Fin examined his hand. ''Well, he's definitely a Benson, I'll give you that.''

Olivia smiled proudly. ''Yeah. He's my son and wouldn't anything in the world for it to be any other way.'' She watched Noah play in the field for a moment and then looked at Fin. ''What was it you wanted to speak to me about?''

Fin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. ''This guy asked me to give you this.'' He handed it to Olivia and she saw her name written on the front, her eyebrows furrowed. ''This guy obviously knows you. He told me he considered delivering it to you personally but he didn't think it was a good idea.''

Olivia's mind became suspicious. She opened the envelope, taking out the letter and studied it. ''What does it say, Liv?''

Olivia bit her lip and read.

_''I've never meant to hurt you, I was too scared to say goodbye but I'm back now. I hope only you can forgive me hurting you. You've come a long way since I last saw you. Your amazing, Olivia, don't you forget that.''_

Olivia flipped the letter. ''It does say who it's from.''

''Maybe you should ask them.'' Fin suggested. Olivia looked at him, confused. Fin pointed his head and motioned for her to look behind her. Olivia turned her head to face the direction Fin was pointing to and once she saw what he was looking at her expression dropped. There was a man stood in the distance, slowly making his way toward the pair. She felt tears dwell up in her eyes. The man who she had not seen, nor heard from in eight years was right here. He was wearing a marine corps utility uniform so she didn't have to guess he went back to the marines. His body was still strong and muscular and his head was clean shaven, he looked the same as he did when she last laid eyes on him, except he now has a few wrinkles around his face but was just as handsome as ever and his blue eyes were bright and beautiful.

Olivia swallowed the growing lump in her throat and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. ''Go to him, baby girl.'' Fin encouraged, lightly squeezing her shoulder. Olivia rushed to her feet and ran up to the man she has sorely missed. He stopped and held out his arms, welcoming her into his embrace. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, breathing in his scent which gave her comfort. ''Elliot.'' She breathed out. Elliot brought his arms to her back, one hand rubbing her back, the other holding her tight. Fin who was sat on the bench smiled at the touching reunion between his lieutenant and former detective. He knew how much his two friends cared for each other and he could see how much Elliot had missed her just from reading the smile he had on his face.

Olivia pulled back and looked at him, taking in his appearance to make sure this was real. Elliot searched her eyes as she did with his and he saw the tears in her eyes. The tears were full of hurt and Elliot knew he caused her the pain all those years ago and he hated himself for it. Olivia cupped his face in her hands and gazed at him. ''It's really you.'' She whispered. Elliot flashed her that cheeky grin of his. ''It's me. In the flesh.'' He chuckled softly, resting his forehead against hers. Olivia dropped her hands and gripped tightly onto his uniform. ''Oh, Elliot.'' She whimpered, closing her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. ''Hey.'' Elliot reached up and gently cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking her soft skin. ''I'm now, Liv and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere.'' He wiped away another tear that ran down her face. ''I only hope you can forgive me for leaving you and for causing you unbearable pain. I didn't realize how much pain I caused you. I will explain everything to you, I promise. I just want my best friend back.'' Elliot leaned close until their foreheads were pressed together. ''If she'll have me.'' Olivia looked into his ocean eyes, seeing how apologetic they were. ''You have no idea how much I've missed you, El.''

''You're right, I don't.'' Elliot pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and Olivia closed her eyes, savoring his touch. ''And I'm sorry.''

Olivia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her chin on his shoulder and not at all wanting to let go of him. Elliot held her tight, one hand rubbing her back and he threaded his fingers through her hair with the other, feeling her relax against him. ''I love you, Elliot.'' She whispered. Elliot smiled. ''I love you too, Olivia, and I'm not leaving you again.'' He kissed the top of her head. ''That's a promise.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Going to add one more chapter to this story so please bare with me. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :) I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong Dick Wolf.**

The sound of a key in the lock echoed through the room and Olivia opened the door with her arm, reaching for the set of light switches on the wall by the door. Noah was stood in front of her and Elliot was behind them, following them into Olivia's apartment. ''In, you go, sweetie.'' Olivia gently placed her hands on Noah's back and motioned for him to walk into the living room. She placed her keys small table by the door and stepped aside to let Elliot walk in. Elliot closed the door behind him and turned to see Olivia helping Noah out of his jacket, the little lad looking up at him the entire time. The curiosity on Noah's face made Elliot smile. Olivia hung up Noah's jacket. ''Noah, honey. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.'' She placed her hands on her son's shoulders, turning him to look introduce him to the man properly. ''Noah, this is Elliot. He's an old friend of mine who I used to work with at the unit.''

Elliot knelt down to Noah's level, holding out his hand. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Noah.'' He spoke softly as he knew the boy was shy and unfamiliar with him. Noah hesitated at first but slowly took Elliot's outstretched hand and the two shook hands, a small smile painting on Noah's face. ''Mommy, talks about you all the time.'' He released Elliot's hand and saw the man's eyebrows raise in question. ''Does she now?'' Elliot looked at Olivia and smirked before turning back to Noah. ''What does she say about me, Noah?''

''That you used to drive her a little crazy.'' Noah answered. Elliot chuckled softly, flashing that dazing of his which made Olivia smile. ''Oi, cheeky. I told you that in confidence.''

Noah couldn't help but giggle. Elliot chuckled. ''He's a handful, isn't he?''

Olivia looked at him in mock disbelief. ''Honestly, Elliot. I don't know how you managed with five kids. Never mind one.''

Elliot tittered, gazing at the woman who has come a long way since he last saw her. ''They're worth it in the end, Liv.''

Olivia gave him a warm smile. ''I know they are, El.'' She and Elliot gazed at each other behind Olivia turned to look at her son. ''Noah, sweetie have you got any homework today?''

Noah looked up at her. ''Not today. Our teacher said she's going to give us a lot of homework next week so she wants us to just relax as its weekend. That's what she told us anyway.''

Elliot lips curved into a smile. ''We'll that sounds like a very reasonable teacher to me, Noah.'' Noah looked back at Elliot. ''Miss Archer's an awesome teacher.''

''Awesome Archer.'' Elliot smirked as Noah grinned at him. ''Can I go play in my room now, mum?'' Asked Noah, looking back at her. ''Of course, you can.'' Olivia pulled Noah to her for a hug, rubbing her hand up and down his arm before pulling away. ''I just need you to stay in your room for a while. I need a chat with Elliot as we have a lot to catch up on. Can you do that for me please, Noah?''

''Okay, mum.'' Noah replied. Olivia leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. ''Thank you.''

''Will I get to see him before he leaves?'' Olivia noticed the disappointment in his voice. ''Of course, you will. I'll make sure you see Elliot before he leaves.'' Noah turned back to Elliot. ''You'll still be here won't you, Elliot?'' Noah asked. Elliot smiled reassuringly. ''Of course, I will, Noah.''

Noah's frown turned upside down and his face was spread with joy. Olivia gently patted him on the back. ''Come on, Noah. Go put your things away, please.'' Noah turned around to walk in the direction of his room, quietly obeying his mother's softly spoken order. She watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Elliot stood up and looked at Olivia. ''He's a great kid.'' He murmured. Olivia smiled proudly, turning to Elliot. ''I know. He's a handful and can have his moments like all children do but he's my son and I'm proud to be his mother.''

''Well, you should. You've done an amazing job raising him, Liv. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am.'' Elliot stated. Olivia tucked a loose hair behind her ear, slightly embarrassed but yet touched by Elliot's comment. ''Thanks, El. That means a lot.'' She smiled at him before looking at him with a serious expression, placing her hands on her hips. ''We need to talk, Elliot.'' She asserted. Elliot exhaled, rubbing his temple with his thumb. ''I know.'' He copied her posture and placed his hands on his hips. ''Where do you want me to start?''

Olivia studied him. She walked closer to him, taking in his appearance. She couldn't believe that after all these years he was still just as handsome as he was the last time she saw him. Olivia was stood close enough to see deep into his ocean eyes. Elliot gazed into her brown ones, the hurt his saw inside them pained him. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice was delicate. ''All I want to know is, is why you never tried to contact me?''

Elliot felt the hurt in her voice and exhaled deeply, meeting her gaze. ''There's no easy way to explain this.'' Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. Elliot walked into the direction of the couch and slumped himself down, placing his head in his hands. Olivia looked at him sadly and walked over to sit beside him on the couch. He was frustrated, she could tell. Elliot lifted up his head and clammed his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed softly. ''After what happened with Jenna I couldn't live with myself. I had to get away from it all. From everything that reminded me of the fact I was a killer.'' He looked at Olivia. ''I never meant to hurt you, Liv. I wanted to get away from everything and every one after that day but the reason I left was to protect you. When I saw the way you looked at me after shooting Jenna, I knew I had to leave because I didn't want you to see me make the same mistake again. I didn't want you to think of me as a monster.''

Elliot was about to turn away when he felt Olivia lay her hand on his arm. ''You're not a monster, Elliot and I want you to know I would never think that.'' Her voice was quiet as she spoke. ''Is that why you went back to the Marines? To clear your head?'' Elliot nodded. ''Yeah. I asked Fin to keep tabs on you for me so I knew you were okay. He told me what you went through with Lewis and I wanted to contact you, Liv I really did but my head was all over the place. I'm sure yours was too.''

''It was El. After what happened with Lewis, I was collateral damage.''

Elliot took his hand and placed it over Olivia's which was laid on his arm, his thumb rubbing her soft skin. ''As you know I went back to the Marines after what happened with Jenna and not long after going back to the Marines I…'' Elliot took a deep breath. ''I learned Katy had cancer.''

Olivia felt her heart stop at Elliot's shocking admission. ''Elliot I'm so sorry. How is she now?''

Elliot shook his head. ''Katy didn't make it. Maureen had just found out she was pregnant at the time Katy was diagnosed so while I was in the Marines, Maureen and the kids helped to take care of their mother while she was in the hospital.'' Elliot bit his lip, shaking his head. ''But the cancer was too aggressive. Katy passed away within three months of treatment.'' Elliot closed his eyes as he recounted the tragic events of losing his wife. Olivia, who felt tears form in the corners of her eyes gently placed her hand over his and carefully squeezed it. ''Elliot I don't know what to say.''

Elliot looked at her. ''There's nothing you can say, Liv. Other than the fact my life has been hell for the last eights years.'' Elliot saw the pain Olivia felt for him and noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes. ''I lost the mother of my children to cancer. Two years later my mother suffered a stroke and had to be placed in a nursing home. Kathleen learned she was barren and couldn't have children and my father died of a heart attack.'' Elliot turned away and stared at the floor. ''My life's just gotten worse since leaving the unit but I couldn't stay there knowing what I did.''

Olivia felt her heartbreak at hearing how much Elliot had suffered over the last few years. He suffered pain just as much as she had and she now understood why she never heard from him. Olivia placed her hands Elliot's shoulders and held him at arm's length. She rested her hand against his shoulder. Elliot gently leaned closer and rested his head against hers. Her other hand rubbed his shoulder blade for comfort. ''Elliot, I'm so sorry.'' She spoke softly. Elliot closed his eyes and opened them again. ''Don't be. If anything, Liv I should be sorry.'' He stated. Olivia looked at him, confused. ''Why?'' She asked. She watched as Elliot moved slightly, just enough so he could meet her tear filled eyes. ''Because of what I did I nearly lost the one person who doesn't realize how much she means to me.'' His voice was tender as he spoke. Olivia blinked back the tears. ''Who is that, El?'' Olivia felt a small shock when Elliot leaned his forehead against hers. ''You.'' He whispered. ''That's you, Livia.''


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter to this story and I'm happy with how it ended. Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed reading it. I will write more stories soon. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.**

Olivia searched his blue eyes, possessing his words which to her felt a confession. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath against her skin and then opened them again. ''El, I…'' Olivia looked into his eyes and he saw she struggled to gather the right words to say. ''I know it may not be the right time to say it, Liv and I know it's a lot to take in but it's true. Your my best friend and you mean a lot to me. More than you ever will know.'' Elliot watched as her lips curved into a smile. ''Do you really mean that?'' Came a whisper. ''Yes.'' Elliot reached out, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ''I do.'' His voice was soft as he spoke. Olivia took his hand in hers. ''Elliot.''

''Yeah, Liv.'' He pulled back so he could look at her properly. She was staring at their connected hands, her thumb gently stroking his knuckles. She looked back up at him, his face began to fill with concern. Olivia inhaled delicately. ''Elliot when Cragen took me into his office and told me you had put your papers, I felt like I couldn't breathe.''

Elliot looked at her sadly and saw tears forming in her eyes. It broke him to imagine her reaction when Cragen told her he was leaving the SVU. He squeezed her hand, motioning her to continue. ''I had this overwhelming emotion of hurt and anger and when I left Cragen's office, I went into the interrogation room and.. I cried.'' A single tear ran down her cheek and Elliot sighed when he saw the hurt on her face. Olivia lifted their conjoined hands and pulled them to her chest, her thumb rubbing his skin. She recognised his expression. It was the way he looked at her after she saved Elliot from Gitano and just like that day, they were now speaking to each other with their eyes.

Elliot reached out and gently cupped her face. ''I'm sorry.'' He whispered, wiping away the tear stains from her face with his thumb. Olivia nodded. ''I know you are.'' Her voice trembled slightly. Elliot tenderly caressed her face with the back of his hand, watching more tears form in her eyes. Olivia bit her lip. ''I wish I could say what I want to say, Elliot but I'm scared.''

''I know, Liv.'' Elliot caught a stray tear that escaped her eyes. ''Besides, I already know what it is you want to say.''

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. ''You do?'' Her voice was quiet and innocent. ''Yes.'' Elliot lifted his hand that Olivia was holding and placed it on his chest. ''Yes, I do.'' Elliot held her hand to him so she was able to feel his heartbeat against her palm. He acknowledged the smile which rose to her face. ''Am I forgiven?'' He asked, flashing that adorable smirk of his. Olivia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head under his chin and felt as his arm came to her shoulders. Elliot held her to him, his smirk never leaving his face. ''So I take that as a 'yes,' I assume?''

Elliot felt Olivia's head move under his chin so he knows she was nodding her reply. ''Yes.'' She chuckled softly. ''I love you, Elliot.'' She said, closing her eyes as he held her tighter. He lovingly placed a kiss on top of her head, gently rubbing her back. ''I love you too, Olivia. I always have and always will.'' Elliot began to carefully rock them from side to side while holding Olivia in his arms. She was able to enjoy the fact of having her best friend back and right now all she wanted was for him to simply hold her in his arms, promising her he'll never leave again.


End file.
